


Helpless

by blueberrykurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: You feel the same pain your soulmate feels.





	1. Crucio

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure about the title. I'd appreciate any feedback! My tumblr is alexs-ummers

Draco sat slouched in the bathroom of the manor, crying out silently as another strike went against his cheek. He raised his pale hand, cradling his own cheek.

Why the hell was his soulmate getting hurt so violently? He’s never experienced something like this before and he was frightened. Were they okay? What was happening and why was it happening? Why did it have to happen now?

“Draco!” Lucius scolded from the other side of the door as another hit landed against his head and he felt as if he was gonna pass out from it. He’s lucky the pain his soulmate felt, didn’t leave bruises on him, but it definitely wore down on his heart.

“What, father?” Draco hissed back, attempting to stand up as another blow went into his stomach, he coughed, the feeling too much.

“We need you.” Draco listened as his father’s footsteps walked away and Draco gingerly opened the door, a headache forming in his head.

He hoped they were okay, but the pain he felt from them, said otherwise.

He lead himself back to the living room, Bellatrix, his mother and father, the Carrows, standing around someone he couldn’t recognize, just yet.

Not until he stepped forward and saw them. Y/N, he recalled her from Hogwarts, never really haven spoken to her before.

“Perhaps you’ll listen to someone you might know.” Bellatrix said, grabbing Draco’s shirt as she pulled him to stand in front of you. “Draco.” She seethed.

Draco looked at your beaten and bruised state, he didn’t think much of it. Just another person they tortured for information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

“Do you think you can tell us now?” Bellatrix walked around your small frame, stalking around you like a predator would. You lay curled up, clutching your stomach before Bellatrix pulled out her wand, running it over the skin of your cheek.

“Draco, why don’t you do the honors?” Bellatrix laughed, venom seeping from her words.

Draco swallowed, looking at the person he once would see around the halls, smiling, laughing, and now he stood above her, his own wand in his hand as he was directed to inflict pain on you.

“She’s a filthy blood traitor, Draco. Do it.” Bellatrix got tired of waiting for him to start, she stood behind the boy, the broken boy. She grabbed his hand, forcefully raising it to point down at your body. “Do it.” She whispered into his ear before laughing, wickedly.

Draco gazed up at his parents, his eyes silently pleading, but they didn’t notice. He gazed back down at you, you looked up at him. You watched his eyes, the sadness showing through and part of you felt bad for him. His eyes filled with sorrow, grief, regret, _remorse_.

You nodded your head, trying to tell him it’s okay, that you understood. Then you shut your eyes and waited for the pain that was about to come. You wanted this to be over. You wanted the old halls of Hogwarts and the hard essays and the big feasts. Not this. You wanted everything you used to have.

“Crucio.” Draco said, mustering up as much courage, he know he didn’t have. He said the curse as if he meant it and maybe, somewhere in him, he did, but not now, not as he watched your body convulse and listened to your cries.

It was almost immediately after he heard your cries that the pain started again in his own body. His body started twitching, much like your own as he fell to the floor. Draco cried out in pain, his body lying next to yours as it twitched, the pain traveling from his head down to his toes. His vision began to blur, the confused yelling of his parents the last thing he heard before he blacked out.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco awakens to find out you're his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

Draco felt a hand smooth his hair back, his eyes fluttered underneath his eyelids as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal his mother. A worried, broken expression always seemed to be adorn her face whenever she looked at her son.

Draco's body felt worn out, tingly, _sore_. He began sitting up slowly, his mother finally realizing he was awake. She quickly pulled her hand away as she watched him rise from his bed.

“Draco.” She sighed, relived, she put on a small smile, but it wasn't real, it never was, not anymore. Draco always saw through it, but he said nothing.

“What happened?” The boy questioned, running his hands down his face, he tried to recall the memories before he passed out, but he only remembered the use of the unforgivable curse, maybe it was too much for him to handle.

Narcissa looked away from her son, swallowing hard as she looked anywhere, but him. She was scared, she was always scared. Everyone was, there was no reason not to be. No reason to feel safe, even in her own home.

“Draco...” She started out, her voice was so soft. “You collapsed, when you said the spell.”

“I know, but why?” The boy questioned, looking at his mother sitting beside the edge of his bed.

Narcissa still looked nervous, but Draco didn't question it. “You... You... When the spell hit the girl-”

Draco cut her off. “Y/N.”

“Yes, her.” Narcissa cleared her throat. “When the spell hit Y/N, it made her pass out, along with you.” Narcissa looked down in her lap. “We think... She's your soulmate.”

Draco look applauded, quickly attempting to dismiss the idea. “No, I could never love her.” Draco spoke, repulsed by the whole idea, or at least, he tried to be, but something inside him sparked, even just a little, by finding his soulmate. Even though he was alone with his mother, knowing she wouldn't judge him, Draco become accustomed to hating anyone who wasn't up to his Father's standards.

“Draco...” Narcissa wanted to reason with him, but she knew, that the way he was raised, to hate anyone who his Father wouldn't accept, there was no way to change Draco's mind, even if part of him did care about his soulmate.

“No!” Draco scooted himself off the bed to stand up, shaking his head. “I won't accept it. Anyone, anyone, but her.”

“Draco... They're gonna kill her.” Narcissa confessed, looking up at her son and his disheveled state.

Something in Draco snapped, a look of worry on his face, but he quickly pulled himself together before his mother had picked it up. Draco swallowed, turning away from where his mother sat.

“Even if you want that to happen... She's your _soulmate_.” Narcissa tried to reason. “People say when your soulmate dies, you never get it back, you feel empty, you'll always feel empty. You don't want that, I don't want that, not for you, Draco.” Narcissa confessed, standing up to place a hand on her son's shoulder. She would do anything for him, she wanted him to be happy, that's all she'd ever ask for.

“They won't listen to me.” Draco broke, turning around to look at his mother. She's never seen him so broken, from the weight of the dark mark and now the thought of losing his soulmate. There were tears in his gray eyes, he was scared.

Narcissa bit her bottom lip, nervously. “We'll... We'll help her escape.”

Draco's eyes widened. “Mother.” Draco whispered, wondering what happened to his mother who would never obey the rules of his father.

“I won't let you lose her, Draco.”

“Can I talk to her?” Draco asked, looking at his mother's worried face.

She nodded, glancing at the door. “Not for too long.”

* * *

 

“I'll keep watch, don't take too long.” Narcissa told Draco, pushing him down the staircase into the dungeon.

It smelt of mildew and old water. He guessed no one would clean these and they definitely weren't here for comfort.

Draco made it to the end of the steps as he looked around for you before he spotted you sitting against the stone wall, he guessed you were asleep.

He walked towards you with slow steps, he carefully knelt down beside your sleeping state as he shook your shoulder.

You woke up startled, backing away a bit when you saw the familiar blond hair, you kept your distance from him.

“What do you want?” You asked, bitterness behind your voice.

“I-” Draco started, but he wasn't sure what to say. He was positive you had no idea you were his soulmate and he didn't know if it was smart to tell you. He looked down at the ground. “I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Says the one who put me in this state!” You fought back, a look of disgust on your face. The pain still lingered in your body, Draco knew that.

“I didn't want to!” Draco started to revert back into his unkind state before he took another look at your broken state, he sighed. He bit down on his lip before he started to speak again. “I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise.”

You were gonna reply, sarcastically, but the look in his eyes, the sadness, he looked so scared and broken. “Why... Why would you do that?” You asked, your eyes softening from looking at the blond boy.

“I won't let you die.” He answered. He quickly whipped his head up when he heard footsteps above him. “I have to go. I promise, I'll get you out of here.” He quickly stood up, rushing back up the stone steps and out of the dungeon.

You felt some of the weight lift off of you, you trusted him. You didn't know why, but you did. The look in his eyes said he wanted to help, that he'd do anything to right this wrong.

As scared as you were, knowing that he was here to help, that he wanted to make sure you were safe, it made you a little less frightened.

You sighed, leaning back against the cold, damp, stone wall.

**You weren't gonna die here.**

 


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

Draco lay in bed the night after seeing you in the dungeons. He went through many phases of uncertainty, like if you were really his soulmate, if you even wanted to be with him, if he was about to risk getting caught just to help you out. He assured himself, that this was important, that you were important to him and he wasn't about to let you go like nothing. Memories of how broken you looked, kept eating at his mind. All this made him enraged, it made him wish he wasn't part of all of this.

Tossing and turning was all he could do, not able to get you from his head. He recalled all the times at school, he might have said something mean to you or acted like an ass in front of you and your friends. He yearned to take back that impression of himself, but his soulmate is supposed to love him, for him, right? Just like he wanted to do with you, just like he was trying to do for you.

Draco wracks his brain for memories of you, memories of you that aren't you, bloody and bruised, in the middle of his manor, between your enemies. Your enemies are all he's ever known.

He wished he could have found out you were his soulmate, sooner. Then maybe he could have bared the weight of this mark with someone else. He wouldn't have had to go through all this alone. But, he has you now. He hopes he does, he needs you, god knows, he doesn't have much else.

Draco sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His body always felt heavy, after he got the mark. He hated himself and the mark. He wondered if it hurt for you when Voldemort put it on his arm, he'd have to ask.

His mind drifted back to you, he wasn't tired anymore. He needed to talk to his mother, he needed to get you out of here. He didn't know how long they'd wait to kill you and he was petrified. He's never had a fear of losing something before.

Draco pushed the blankets that seemed to suffocate him off of his body, sitting up in bed. He debated going down to see you, but getting caught would surely cost you your life. But as long as he doesn't get caught...

The boy got up from his bed, throwing on a long sleeve shirt and pants. In a haste, he got to the door, pulling it open just to check to see if anyone was up. No one kept watch on the dungeons at night, they didn't think they had a reason to, but then again, his mother assisted him last time. Draco went back to grab his wand, just in case.

He tip-toed out of his room, flashing looks behind him every few seconds. He made his way downstairs and through hallways. He looked over the corner of a wall, not seeing anyone sitting beside the stairwell to the dungeons.

Draco almost laughed, but was too afraid to make noise. _They're so dumb_ , he thought.

He continued moving with caution, grabbing the keys and making his way down the stairs, until he stood at the end of them. He was about to unlock the door, but he stopped. He looked at you through the bars, you were sleeping or you just haven't noticed him, yet. Maybe he should have brought food or prepared what he was gonna say.

Draco sighed, starting to doubt himself as he looked over at your body, your legs pulled up to your chest as you sat against the stonewall.

The pale boy looked down at his arm, pulling up the sleeve to reveal the mark, he ran his fingers over it. It gave him an idea.

He swallowed, preparing himself for the truth as he took his thumb and pointer finger, pinching down hard on his wrist.

“Ow!” You cried out from the sudden pain in your wrist, moving out of your position to look at your arm.

Draco smirked, he moved his hand up more on his arm until he pinched himself again, squeezing a bit harder.

“What the hell?!” You yelled, moving your hand to cover up the spot where it hurt, as if it'd protect you from the pain of someone else. You caught on that it was your soulmate pinching you, you almost laughed at the fact, but right now, it was just plain annoying.

You used one of your hands to pinch yourself, that'll serve em right.

Draco wasn't expecting you to pinch back as he yelped out in pain. “Ouch!”

You quickly whipped your head around at the sound, confused at the sound of him in pain. “Draco...?” You whispered, checking to make sure it wasn't someone here to bring you to your death.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, it's me.” He pulled down his sleeve before he used the keys to open up the cell door, walking towards you with hesitance.

“Is it time?” You asked, hopefully.

Draco looked down, ashamed. He should have considered he was getting your hopes up, just coming down here. “Uh... No. Not yet, but don't worry, I'll still get you out of here.”

You nodded, biting at your lip. You debated whether to ask why he was down here, but he beat you to it.

“I just- I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Draco lost all confidence he's ever had. Here he was, standing in front of you, nervous as he's ever been in his entire life.

You beam, looking away from the boy as you feel heat sneak up onto your cheeks. You almost scolded yourself for feeling this way, but you couldn't help that your heart sped up.

“Can we talk?” He inquired, gesturing to the spot beside you on the floor.

You nodded swiftly, accepting any human interaction you could get, right now.

“Can I show you something?” Draco didn't ask his mother about this, if it was a good idea to tell you about you both being soulmates, but he wanted you to know, he didn't know what might happen after he helped you escape.

“Sure.” You answered, hesitantly. You hadn't had the slightest idea about what it was.

Draco pulled up the sleeve that didn't hide the Dark Mark, you looked at him, confused. He took a deep breath, it was much more unnerving that he was now doing it in front of you. He closed his eyes as he moved two fingers to the skin of his arm, pinching his pale skin between his fingers.

You gasped, more out of surprise than the pain of it. You moved your own fingers to his skin, pinching it again to make sure you felt it right, that it wasn't just a coincidence.

He laughed, he was anxious, but your reaction so far, was better than what he expected.

You swallowed, your eyes looking up at his. You had tears in your eyes, it made Draco's heart tear a little. “You're- You're my-” You stopped, talking a deep breath. “You're my soulmate.”

 

 


End file.
